The Chin Dry TM technology helps people with the problem of saliva overflow (drooling) to clean themselves of unwanted saliva. During Phase I, researchers determined that the Chin Dry TM is effective and acceptable to users. The intent of this Phase II application is threefold: a) to finalize the prototype research and development of the Chin Dry TM technology and its companion technology, the Swallow Frequency Device (SFD); b) to develop these systems to manufacturing production level readiness based on testing with research subjects and consultants from Children's Medical Center, U. of Virginia, and Texas Scottish Rite Hospital for Children in Dallas, b) to have a manufacturing agreement for production and sale of the Chin Dry TM system. and c) to conduct basic research on chronic drooling using the Chin Dry TM and Swallow Frequency Device. Researchers designed the Chin Dry TM prototype as a research tool for professionals to determine the effectiveness of different behavioral, pharmacological. and surgical techniques and interventions, and as a training tool for teaching people how to use the technology and how to swallow more effectively. The SFD technology, which measures sound signals produced by swallowing, allows clinicians to know the quality and frequency of a person's swallow. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The commercial application the Chin Dry TM System is far reaching since it is both a utilitarian tool for the person who drools and a research tool for professionals. With its modularized design, there will be two different manufactured products. The basic Chin Dry TM System product for daily use by the consumer with various modules bought on an individual basis. The enhanced Chin Dry TM System for professionals with additional hardware and diagnostic intervention and training software and materials. IHS Inc. estimates that possible consumers of the Chin Dry TM in the U.S. totals almost 600,000 not counting the professionals who would buy the enhanced model. The Chin Dry TM has generated a lot of interest from potential manufacturers and distributors of home health care products.